Between the Two
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: This is a sequel to "Place Where He Belongs". Stuck between his new friends and his old ones, will Harry make decisions that will impact the future of both worlds? SLASH, slight Dumbledore bashing, slight Annabeth bashing.
1. Going Back

**READ THIS!** Okay, so I have decided to work on a sequel to Place where he belongs (yaaaaaay) BUT let me make a few things clear.

1. This story is on the BOTTOM of my list since I want to finish the other two.

2. I might make a random oneshot story for this instead.

3. THIS IS SLAAAAAAAAAASH!

So yes, **I HOPE YOU READ THAT** and happy reading! Oh, if you have ANY ideas, feel free to tell me!

Calculus, World History, Spanish, English, LUUUNCH, Bio II, Gym

* * *

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Harry blinked owlishly at the green eyed Sea Prince. Percy laughed at Harry's confusion before picking the sword up.

"We're training, silly. Just picked it up and hit me." Harry looked at Percy before hesitantly lifting the sword up.

"It's kind of heavy." Harry stated, the sword feeling bulky to him.

"Yeah, it's because it's not yours. My sword, Riptide, was made for me so it feels natural. We'll get you a sword soon anyways, so it's alright." Harry nodded and experimentally thrust the sword forward. "Hey, that's pretty good. So, are you ready?"

"Okay, let's go." As soon as Harry said that, Percy attacked him, the sword slicing at the air. Harry yelped and jumped back, a few pieces of his hair falling off. As Percy raised his sword again, Harry used it to block it and with a weird twisting move, knocked the sword out of Percy's hand. The sword fell with a clatter and Percy started at him with wonder.

"That was really good!" The sun kissed boy cheered and Harry blushed darkly.

"Thank you."

"How did you do that?" Harry bit his lip before replying.

"Well, sometimes when we're practicing for Quidditch, Oliver makes us do these weird stretching exercises." A loud laugh was heard and Harry turned to see the stormy eyes of Annabeth.

"Percy, you know what Chiron told us." She lowered her voice, but Harry could still hear her. "He tends to hallucinate because of his home, remember?" Percy nodded and threw Harry a concerned look. Harry clenched his fists before throwing the sword down.

"I need to go." He muttered before running to Cabin 11. He burst through the doors and the two Stoll brothers looked at him.

"Hey, Harry!" The shorter one said, grinning mischievously. Harry looked at them before turning around and running for the woods. He dashed for a nearby tree before falling down and sitting.

"I know I'm not crazy." Harry muttered bitterly. The blonde girl flashed through his mind and he resisted the urge to punch something. He looked at the sky and began calculating. "It's almost time for the letters!" He whispered in realization. A small smile came onto his face. He looked to the sky and sighed loudly. He didn't know why the others didn't believe him when he told them about Hogwarts, but it aggravated him. Harry stood up again and began walking when a searing pain shot up his head. He fell to the ground and soon, he landed into a familiar darkness.

_"Hello, my child." Harry groaned loudly and rolled his eyes._

_"Hi, dad. What do you need?" He felt annoyance coming from the speaker's side and he snickered softly._

_"Your letter to Hogwarts will be coming soon. I have placed the Mist around you so none of your…teachers will be able to find you. Do you still have your wand?" Harry nodded and the voice continued. "Good. I will send the red heads to you a few days after your letter and you will go with them to your wizard world. However, remember to tell NO ONE about this camp."_

_"Alright. Wait, I can't tell Ron or Hermione?" He asked in disbelief. There was a lull in the conversation as the man thought about it._

_"You may only tell those two. Keep safe, my son."Harry felt dizzy and the darkness descended on him._

"Owwwww." He moaned softly as he woke up. "Does he have to do that every time?"

"Do what every time?" Harry jumped and turned to see a short figure wearing a brown cloak.

"Well, he knocks me out basically. Who are you?"

"I am Hestia."

"Hullo, Hestia." Harry smiled at her and she waved slightly.

"A word of advice, Master of Death. Be wary of bathrooms." Harry gazed at her strangely before nodding.

"Um, thanks. I'll definitely not eat any bean burritos." He mumbled. Hestia laughed softly before a sudden wind blew and she disappeared. "Weird." He muttered before walking away, his mind of bathrooms and burritos. When he reached the training grounds, he was encountered by a worried Percy.

"Where did you go?"

"I was in the forest." Harry replied.

"There are monsters in the forest! Don't go there without a weapon!" Percy shook his head and Harry fingered his wand's outline.

"I survived the Forbidden Forest." He sighed before walking to the Big House.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep." Percy followed him and started talking.

"You can sleep in Cabin 11, you know that. Why do you want to sleep in the Big House? Doesn't it get lonely?" Harry shrugged and sped up, wanting peace so he could think. "Well, at least come eat dinner." Harry stopped before obeying. The two of them walked to the pavilion (not sure if that's where they eat) and each went to their respectable tables, Percy to Cabin 3's and Harry to Cabin 11's.

As they were eating a fluttering sound was heard and everyone froze. Looking up, they saw two owls flying towards them. Every pair of eyes turned to Annabeth who was smirking slightly except for Harry. He waited patiently and when the owls landed in front of him, he pushed his goblet to them.

"Sorry, Harry, my mother probably sent them to me." Annabeth said snottily, making her way to him. He looked at her and held up a letter for her to see.

"No, it's mine. From my school." He ignored her flabbergasted stare and opened it, skimming over the school supplies. "I need a brand new cauldron?" He sighed before moving onto the next owl. He ignored the disbelieving stares from the other people and opened it, a smile breaking onto his face when he saw the familiar writing.

_Hey Harry!_

_It's Ron here and I just wanted to let you know that we're picking you up in three days to go to Diagon Alley. It was a really weird thing actually. This man dressed in all black just materialized in front of The Burrow and told us we had to pick you up. He gave us a Portkey (I think) and told us it would take us to you and then take us back. Weird isn't it? Oh well, as long as I get to see you. Since it seems like you didn't receive our birthday gifts, Hermione sent it to me and I sent both of them to you. Happy late birthday, mate!_

_Ron Weasly_

Harry took out the box and stared at it happily. He opened the first one and grinned when he saw the deck of card. "Exploding snap!" He was about to open the second one when he noticed the dead silence surrounding him. Looking up, he blushed when he saw everyone's gaze on him. Mr. D walked over, a frown on his face.

"Henry Pitter, what is all this?"

"My letter from Hogwarts. My friends are coming to pick me up in three days." He beamed happily and Annabeth chuckled maliciously.

"He probably sent those to himself because he wanted us to believe in his imaginary school!" Mr. D looked at her before sighing.

"Go." Harry grabbed all his things (and the owls) and dashed away, tears of anger pricking his eyes. Frustration was building up inside of him. Why didn't they believe him about Hogwarts? He dashed to his small room in the Big house and threw all of his things down. Nobody liked to talk to him (except Percy) just because he's the son of Hades. And on top of that, everyone took Annabeth's side when she says he hallucinates!

"They'll see later." He muttered as he searched for some paper. "Guess I have to use a pencil."  
He quickly penned out a letter back to Ron and handed it to Errol. "Rest for today and then give this to him tomorrow, alright?" The tired owl gave a small hoot and placed his head onto his wing, falling asleep. Harry smiled at the creature before tucking himself into a bed and following suit.

* * *

"Come on Harry! Try harder!" Percy called out to Harry, who was lying on the ground, panting. It had been three days since the owls came and he was practicing with Percy again.

"Shut up." He grumbled as he picked himself up. "Stop going so hard on me! This sword is heavier!" He held it up again and motioned to Percy. "Let me try again!" Percy grinned and nodded. As they moved back into place, one of the Stoll brothers ran up, his face filled with excitement.

"A flying car just landed in front of the tree!" The two demigods stopped to look at him and Harry grinned.

"They're here!" He dropped the sword and ran to the front, dimly hearing Percy's voice calling him. As he neared the tree, he had to push past the crowd of demigods, but finally, he had a clear view of the small, blue car. A small trio of redheads stood in the front of it, arguing heatedly. Harry couldn't stop the grin from showing and he called out. "RON!" The shortest one turned and a matching grin lit up on his face.

"Mate!" The chattering crowd fell silent as Ron came closer. "Hey, are you ready? We're supposed to have you back at the Burrow in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I packed everything. Just let me go grab it." The remaining two of the duo walked up and smiled mischievous grins.

"Let us-"

"Get it." Fred raised his wand and waved it. "Accio Harry Potter's trunk!" A loud crash was heard and Harry turned to see his bulky, brown trunk flying towards them quickly. He ducked as it zoomed over his head and Fred caught it, a proud smile on his face. Hedwig hooted indignantly from her cage.

"Let's get going then." George spoke up and Harry nodded. "You still have your wand?"

"Yes." Harry replied as he took the wand out, brandishing it proudly. A sputtering came from behind him and he turned to see a very red Annabeth.

"I don't know what you did, but I didn't know you were going to go this far for a stupid joke!" She screeched. Harry cringed and Fred waved his wand.

"Silencio." The raving blonde fell silent and the rest of the campers gaped at them. Harry scuffed his foot against the grass before waving meekly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys next summer then." He turned to leave when a loud galloping noise came up.

"C-C-CENTAUR!" Ron pointed, his eyes wide. "What is it doing here?" Chiron frowned at the red head before holding out a small dagger.

"Take this." Harry reached out a grabbed it, a small gasp escaping from his mouth as he felt the magic tingling up his arm. "This is known as Carnwennan, a dagger given to King Arthur, son of Hades. It can cloak the user in shadows; learn how to use it." Harry beamed widely and tried to stick it in his pocket. Chiron let out a small snicker before reaching over and pressing a small button, transforming the dagger into a black bracelet.

"Oh." Harry placed it on and smiled at Chiron. "Thank you." Percy came up from behind the centaur.

"I guess you're going then? I'll IM you!" Harry cocked his head to the side before shaking it.

"No, I'll owl you. Or maybe I'll IM you." He shrugged and Percy dug through his pockets, pulling out two drachmas. "Thanks!" Fred sighed loudly and Harry jumped.

"We should get going now." The small savior nodded before waving his hand.

"Bye!" The four of them turned and walked off to the car, not noticing a dark figure watching them from the back.

* * *

And there you have it. A new chapter, a new..story!**If you didn't read the memo thingy in the top, I suggest you do so.** Thanks for reading! Love y'all!


	2. The Dagger

Hi guys! Sorry for the...really really long delay..But I had NO INSPIRATION at all. The only reason there's a chapter..is because a dear person PMed me. And reminded me I had an account. Sooooo..enjoy...sorry if it sucks. And it's short.

* * *

"Harry, try again." Hermione said patiently as Harry dropped to the ground. He glared at her and pouted. "You're the one that wanted to practice. I told you to not push yourself, but you insisted." Harry groaned loudly before picking up his dagger. "I did all the research for you about the dagger."

"I know, Hermione." Before Harry could say anything else, the door flew open and the twins bounced in.

"How are-" Fred grinned widely.

"You guys-" George smirked from behind him.

"Doing?" They finished. Hermione frowned at them before waving them in.

"Don't distract him! He's learning how to fight. Honestly, I don't know why you refuse to tell the teachers, Harry." She directed her glare at him and he shrugged feebly. When he told Hermione about his summer, she ran to the library and looked everything up. However, the one topic she kept arguing about was the fact that Harry refused to tell any adults about what happened.

Of course, she also disapproved of him telling the twins, but she quickly lost that argument when they showed her an old abandoned classroom hidden behind a secret door. Suddenly, the door flew open and Ron ran in, wheezing.

"Filch...hoo...was…haa...outside…with...Mrs...haaa a..Norris." He panted. He slumped against the door and they all froze when they heard Filch's voice.

"Where are they, my preeeecious?" He cooed. The cat mewed at him and started scratching the door. They all shot panicked looks at each other but after a while, Filch swore heavily and walked away.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't get in!" Fred grinned and Hermione scowled.

"If you told Dumbledore, then we wouldn't have to keep hiding!" Harry groaned loudly and Ron shook his head.

"Don't argue, Hermione. It's Harry." The bushy haired girl bit her lip before nodding.

"Oh, it's really late!" She cried. Harry peered at her and nodded.

"You guys go up first; I'll come after I clean up." He looked around the room and all the torn pillows. He waved off Hermione's protest and they started walking away one by one. Soon, he was the only inside. Harry glanced around before whispering a spell silently. A small rainbow appeared and he fished around for one of the drachmas Percy had given him. After his small prayer to Iris, the rainbow shimmered and Percy's concentrated face materialized. "Percy!"

"Harry?" Percy looked up in shock before beaming widely. "It's been two months since I last saw you! How is it over there? Are you alright?" Harry nodded and blushed lightly.

"I've been fine. How about you?" Percy's face fell slightly, but he mustered up a small smile.

"I've been…coping." Since Percy went to a mortal school during the year, he had it worse than Harry with the dyslexia. Seeing that Harry also had part of Hecate's magic in him, he was able to read Latin, the language of magic. "So yeah, I have to go on this recruiting mission in a few days." Percy spoke up and Harry frowned.

"Recruiting mission?"

"Yeah, Grover thinks he found two more demigods, he asked Annabeth, Thalia, and I to go along." Harry bristled silently at the mention of the blonde girl before speaking up.

"Who's Thalia?" Percy gaped at Harry for a moment before shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, you got there after the whole poisoning the tree thing happened. She's our cousin."

"WHAT?"

"Daughter of Zeus." Percy chuckled and Harry blushed. Before he could ask another question, the cool metallic voice of Iris spoke up.

"Guess this means I gotta go." Harry waved shyly at Percy. "Good luck!" With those last words, the rainbow disappeared and Harry sighed sadly. He really missed Percy. And Grover. And the Stoll brothers, but that was it. They were practically his only friends since no one trusted him or believed him. Sighing once more, Harry began packing up his things.

* * *

"Try again Harry!" Hermione sighed impatiently. Ron nodded and looked uncomfortably at the door. The three of them were caught two days ago near the petrified form of Mrs. Norris and of course, blamed. All of the teachers were on edge after they saw the message about the chamber of secrets. However, they refused to tell the three and that left them more uneasy.

"I'm trying!" Harry bit back, slashing viciously at the dummy. Hermione made a disbelieving noise and continued reading a book. She had collected books on King Arthur, fighting techniques, and shadow spells. Also amongst the books were books about chambers.

"You're supposed to be on the defensive side, Harry. Concentrate on the shadows around you and pull them towards you." She explained again before putting the book down and grabbing a book named Chambers and all their Glories.

"Easy for you to say." Harry groused. He tried once more to pull the shadows towards him and Hermione groaned.

"There's nothing about the Chamber of Secrets!" She cried before looking up. "Harry?"

"What?" He replied, annoyed.

"Where'd..you go?" She asked. Harry looked down to see total darkness.

"I..did it. I DID IT!" He grinned and the shadows fell away. "Never mind."

"No, that was good!" Hermione praised him. Ron nodded quickly, a silly grin on his face. "I'm glad something was done today. I still can't find anything about the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry shrugged and tried to pat her on the back.

"I'm sure you'll find it. I mean, you are Hermione!" They all laughed before beginning to pack up. As they were walking out, they ran into Draco and his minions. As the blonde opened his mouth, Harry cut in.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You're father isn't here, you pansy." The blonde turned a peculiar shade of purple and he gave a loud scoff.

"Fine. I just wanted to inform you about the little dueling club tomorrow." Here, the blonde gave the trio a dirty smirk. "Wouldn't want any..injuries." He sneered before walking away, laughing.

"Dueling?" Ron murmured. "Harry, you gotta beat him! "The two males started debating fiercely only to have Hermione hit them on their heads.

"Have you forgotten Harry has that dagger? We still don't know the full extent of what it could do! What if he accidentally uses it and it hurts someone?" The two kept bickering and Harry walked away, leaving them to their spat. Sighing wearily, Harry froze when he heard that taunting voice again.

"Bloooooood." Ever since that run in with Mrs. Norris' body, Harry had been hearing this voice during the night, whispering the word blood.

"It's not real." He muttered to himself. "Not real." With that, he sped up and tried to ignore that chilling voice that came from behind the walls.

* * *

Ummm..so that was it. I'm going to do things differently for this story now. For the next two months, I will accept any ideas from the second book of Harry Potter (Chamber of Secrets) and Percy Jackson (Titan's Curse). So basically message me or whatever about a scene from any book that you want to see and I will TRY to make it happen! For the next two months only. Aaaaaalsoooo...you can just give me any ideas at all. Thanks peoples! Hugs and kisses!


End file.
